Insecurity
by Queen Cow and Steak
Summary: Oneshot, Insecure is how she feels. Empty is how he feels. Lonely is how they both feel. Kouzumi!


**Title:** Insecurity  
**Rated:** T/PG13  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Summary:** Insecure is how she feels. Empty is how he feels. Lonely is how they both feel.  
**Couple:** Kouzumi  
**Dedicated to:** _Chattypandagurl_ because it's her birthday so this is her birthday present! And we'll also make this _Goldendove88_'s late birthday present because…she deserves a better present than my crappy chapter of _Kimochi Hakken Suru_

* * *

"I guess I just feel insecure because anything can happen and Kazemon won't be here to help me anymore", a girl with golden hair and aqua colored eyes stated solemnly.

The girl was lying down in a bed under ebony colored covers. She was lying on her side talking to a boy with navy colored hair and dark ocean blue eyes. The boy had an arm wrapped around the girl's waist and his head was buried in her hair.

The boy was listening to the girl but he wouldn't reply and well…you know girls…they get annoyed.

"Kouji! You aren't saying anything! Are you even paying attention!" Izumi asked in, of course, an annoyed voice.

"Yes Izumi, I'm listening", Kouji's tired voice mumbled out.

"Then how do you feel about not going back to the Digital World and not being able to become a digimon?" Izumi asked the tired boy.

"Empty", was the reply.

"Empty?"

"I makes me feel like a part of me is missing and is empty", Kouji explained.

"And then the empty feeling, or insecurity in my case, slowly turns into loneliness", Izumi finished.

"I guess."

"Kouji, do you think-"

"Izumi, do you ever get tired and sleep?" Kouji interrupted.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**_

The moon shined down brightly on Izumi, giving her hair a more radiant look than its usual golden color. She was wandering around town without a jacket and she was not happy about the chilly wind.

'Heh, if I could turn into Kazemon I could probably do something about this wind…' Izumi thought.

Izumi turned a corner and saw a dim light on in a small house. Glimpsing at the house she realized that it was Kouji's house. Her eyes widened and she wondered why Kouji would be up so late.

Picking up a pebble Izumi threw it at Kouji's window and waited to see what would happen.

The window opened and revealed a tired looking Kouji.

"Izumi? What're you doing outside so late?"

Before Izumi was able to answer Kouji asked another question.

"You're probably cold; would you like to come in my room?"

Izumi blushed and smiled, "It's okay…I should be heading back and wouldn't it be inappropriate?"

"Izumi it's twelve AM. Do you think I'm stupid enough to let you wander around at night? And you seem unstable…climb through my window, my father and step-mother won't wake me up so they won't know you're here in the morning. We'll sneak you out", Kouji supposed.

Izumi blushed and climbed through the window. She fidgeted as she stood in the center of Kouji's room. She was watching as Kouji dug through his clothes drawers.

"Ano…what are you doing?"

"You're cold and you need clothes to sleep in."

Kouji pulled out a white T-shirt, navy blue sweat pants, and socks. He tossed them to Izumi and turned around. Izumi blushed and quickly changed her clothes.

"You can turn around…I'm done changing", Izumi softly whispered.

Kouji turned around, laid down on his bed and hopped under the covers. He opened them a little and stared at Izumi.

"Are you going to get in or not? If you can sleep standing then I'd have to admit, you're very talented."

Izumi blushed and quickly scrambled over to the bed. Kouji pulled the sheets over their bodies and turned towards Izumi. She was laying very close to the edge, almost falling off the twin sized bed.

Kouji shrugged off the feeling of embarrassment and pulled Izumi over to him and smirked as he heard he let out a quiet gasp of surprise. He swung an arm over her and buried his face in her hair.

"What's bothering you?"

'How…how did he know?' Izumi thought and replied, "Well…we just returned from the digital world earlier today and I feel…" Izumi couldn't find the words to explain how she felt so she just thought a little and Kouji waited patiently for the girl to clear her thoughts.

(_Queen Cow: If you didn't understand this part, this flashback is what happened before this whole one-shot started!)_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Izumi yawned and answered, "Yeah Kouji, I do get tired and I do sleep."

Izumi turned around and pecked Kouji on the cheek. "Thanks Kouji for letting me stay." She quickly turned back around and closed her eyes trying to calm her flaming cheeks.

Kouji let out a soft, small smile and swung a powerful leg over Izumi's frail body. The two closed their eyes and slept.

Izumi's last thoughts were about how her insecurity led her to this night and it made her smile. 'I do have a crush on Kouji and…I think this night really helped.'

They slept peacefully because they didn't have to alert throughout the night, worrying that they might be attacked. They slept and dreamt of each other and what was to come the next day.

* * *

_Queen Cow: Heh…just a short, let me emphasize that, SHORT little one-shot about Kouji and Izumi the night after they get back from the Digital World. This is for you, goldendove88 and chattypandagurl! Happy late birthday, goldendove88! And happy birthday, chattypandagurl! This is from all of the authors in our co-fic! Happy birthday again guys!_


End file.
